Dewey Duck
Dewey Duck= 'Duford "Dewey" Duck '''is a young duck who is the nephew of Donald Duck. Biography Growing up, Dewey had no idea he and his brothers were the great-nephews of Scrooge McDuck. This changed when Donald Duck resorted to using Scrooge as a babysitter one day. Scrooge was initially distant to Dewey and his brothers, but warmed to them after an adventure in Scrooge's garage. Immediately afterwards, Scrooge took the triplets on a trip to Atlantis. When Donald's houseboat burnt, Scrooge invited Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to live at McDuck Manor with him. Dewey and Webby Vanderquack visited the Archives to find information on Della Duck. All they could find was a note saying: ---- ''Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene. I'm sorry, Della ---- Later, Dewey and Webby made Launchpad McQuack crash The Sun Chaser into Ithiquack, so they could search for the Spear of Selene there. They met Selene herself, who told them she never owned a spear. She was, however, friends with Della. Selene gave Dewey the Sphere of Selene. While trying to help his best friend, Launchpad, not lose his job to B.U.D.D.Y., Dewey discovered the secret identity of Gizmoduck. Launchpad had saved Gizmoduck from B.U.D.D.Y. Gizmoduck's helmet fell off in the process, unmasking Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Dewey started a holiday called Only Child Day where he pretends he's an only child. On it, he started secretly filming his own talk show: Dewey Dew Night. Irritated at his family not paying attention to him and Don Karnage not paying attention to his crew, Dewey staged a mutiny on the Iron Vulture. Dewey was made their new captain, but the pirates quickly became disenchanted with him and went back to Don Karnage. Dewey apologised to his family for joining the pirates and they apologised to him for not noticing him. At Castle McDuck, Dewey finally told his brothers what he knew about Della. When Scrooge told Dewey and his brothers how Della Duck disappeared, Dewey blamed Scrooge for building the Spear of Selene in the first place. He was so angry with Scrooge he even moved out of McDuck Manor. Of all of Scrooge's family, Dewey had the hardest job forgiving him, but ultimately came round. With his brothers, he helped save Scrooge from Magica De Spell. Dewey himself tricked Magica into freeing Scrooge from his Number One Dime. Dewey, his brothers, and Donald presumably moved back to McDuck Manor. Appearance Dewey is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears a blue shirt, a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath, and a feather tuft sticking up from his head. Personality Dewey (like Webby) is the most adventurous of the triplets. Dewey loves to take initiative and never turns away a challenge. He also loves attention and being in charge, but his cocky attitude usually gets him into trouble. With an ambitious and quick-thinking personality, Dewey wishes to prove to his great uncle Scrooge that he can be also be tough while partaking in missions and someday be his successor. Quotes * 'This is everything I never knew I always wanted! I am in!' * 'Onward to adventure!' * 'No can Dewey!' * 'It's not the cut of the suit, it's how you wear it! Take my playfully loose bowtie! "Is he coming? Is he going? Did he party so hard it just flew open?"' * 'The place: Pato Pisco. The time: this afternoon! There I was, face-to-face with Mt. Pelegroso. I began to climb…' Trivia Dewey has appeared in every episode of Season 1 of Ducktales (2017), the only character to do so (albeit he had no lines in Who is Gizmoduck?!). His full name was revealed to be Duford Deuteronomy Duck in comic #4b, "Happy, Happy Valley!" Behind the scenes Dewey is 12 years old. He is 3 seconds older than Louie and 3 seconds younger than Huey. Appearances * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Great Dime Chase! * The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! |-|Gallery= Dewey Ducktales.png|Dewey's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.13 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.08 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.54.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.55.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.56.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.57.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.01.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.02.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.03.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.04.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.05.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.06.53 AM.png Dewey_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes